The invention is based on an electric drive, in particular a windshield wiper drive for vehicles.
DE 102 04 716 A1 already discloses an electric drive whose motor is arranged in a pot-like, metal housing which is combined with a gear mechanism housing. In this drive unit, an insulating base plate in the form of a mount for the motor brushes and further electrical components is situated in the transition region between the motor housing and the gear mechanism housing. Three choke coils for radio interference suppression of the motor are arranged on either side of the base plate, partly in the motor housing, partly in the gear mechanism housing without interference shielding.
Furthermore, DE 39 30 144 C2 discloses integrally forming a flange-like, metal mount for a bearing of the motor shaft on the gear mechanism housing of a windshield wiper drive in the transition region to the motor housing. An apparatus for interference suppression of the motor having two choke coils and three capacitors is arranged completely within the gear mechanism housing. In this case, feed lines to the interference suppression coils extend into the gear mechanism housing and there can emit interfering radiation which they receive in the production region of the interference, in particular through the commutator. In addition, the installation space required for the gear mechanism housing and therefore the overall dimensions of the drive are increased.